Works of Art
by Based Sasuke
Summary: Miserable in an arranged marriage, a clever art thief steals more than just a beautiful work of art from Hinata.


**Hello there. I took this prompt from one that I found while scrolling through tumblr. Anyway, the characters are a bit OOC but please enjoy. Please don't forget to read and review.**

 **oOo**

Hinata peaked into the living room from behind the edge of the wall from the hallway.

In all truth, she was terrified. Here in the center her fiancee's living room stood a burglar in all black. Being a part of a very rich and influential political family, she was certainly never left alone in a house without some sort of protection at her disposal, whether it be guards or surveillance cameras. However, her fiancee enjoyed privacy more than anything.

That included cameras.

Intently, she watched the man in black take in the large painting that hung on the wall before him. He whistled with appreciation at the vintage work and seemed to curse under his breath at his predicament. How could he possibly get this painting off of the wall and out of the house? Hinata giggled to herself at his stance. Though his back was facing her, his slumped shoulders and hung head told her that he was definitely frustrated.

The mystery man ran a gloved hand over his ski mask covered head as if running through possible ideas. She heard him groan outwardly.

"I can't think properly when I'm sweating so damn hard!"

In a swift movement, the burglar gripped the ski mask from the nape of his neck and pulled it over his head revealing a full shock of bright blonde hair. Using the mask, he wiped the back of his neck, drying the wet strands of hair that were beaded with sweat. To Hinata's surprise, he pulled the messenger bag off of his shoulder and reached back pulling the long sleeved sweater over his head leaving him in only a black racerback tank top. With another layer of clothing removed, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Hinata stifled a gasp. His back was slightly glistening with sweat. She could tell that his body was strong by the way his muscles flexed with every breath he took in. He was broad shouldered with a waist that tapered inward. Yes, he was in good form. She blushed at the sight of him. If his back was this attractive, she could only imagine what his face looked like.

Carefully, the man folded his sweater and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of him before walking toward the painting to appraise it once more.

Tentatively touching the artwork, he hummed in appreciation. The baritone of his voice made Hinata feel oddly at ease. It was such a deep vibration.

The man spread his arms wide and gripped the painting's frame in each hand before lifting it off of the wall. He turned and gently placed the painting facedown on the coffee table.

She couldn't deny, he was absolutely handsome.

With him finally facing her, she could see his high cheekbones graced with what appeared to be three scars on each side of his face mimicking whiskers. His eyes were a deep azure that were intensely looking at the backing of the frame. His eyebrows were furrowed and beaded with perspiration at his task. Mindlessly, he bit his lower lip with pearly white teeth that made Hinata absently wonder what those teeth would feel like biting her own lower lip. She watched with great interest as his fingers worked the frame off of the painting with ease and efficiency. He worked fast and within minutes, the canvas of the painting was freed from it's wooden frame.

"I knew it!" He said with triumph, smiling as he lifted the painting from the table away from the wooden frame. Swiftly, he rolled the canvas into a tube and wrapped a piece of twine around the outside to keep it from unraveling before placing the canvas into the leather messenger bag for safe keeping.

After a moment of searching in his bag, he pulled out a similarly rolled piece of canvas. Pulling at the twine, he straightened out the paper and revealed an exact duplicate to the painting he stole. Obviously, the blonde burglar was proud of himself. Smirking, he laid the duplicate painting out in the frame and quickly secured it in place. He lifted the wooden frame once more and turned back to the wall to hang it in place once more. The blonde took a step back with his hands resting lightly on his hips and admired his work. The duplicate painting was exactly like the original and completely convincing. Hinata was shaking once more. He was going to get away with this thievery after all and she could do nothing but watch.

"So, how long are you going to keep spying on me?"

His voice made her jump. She had been found out.

He turned and faced her once more this time looking directly at her.

"Don't think I didn't notice you watching me. Did you like the show?" He asked with a big grin.

Fear struck her hard realizing that she'd been discovered. A million thoughts went through her brain. Would he kill her? Kidnap her? She was shaking at the worst possibilities ran amok in her head.

They stood and watched each other for a few long minutes. Slowly, he moved toward the couch on the other side of the coffee table to sit down. With an extended arm, he motioned for her to mimic him. Absently, she did.

Hinata sat across from the burglar in fascination and panic. He laid back against the cushions leisurely with his arms extended and resting on the back of the couch.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The words came out before Hinata could even think about stopping them.

Red faced and embarrassed, she clamped her left hand over her mouth.

A boisterous laugh echoed across the room. She watched as the blonde doubled over clutching his stomach in a laugh that truly shook his whole body.

"Why would I kill you?" He asked wiping tears from his eyes, "There's no reason to do that! You're too pretty to kill anyway." He gave her a toothy grin leaning forward with his knees resting on his elbows.

His azure eyes appraised Hinata in the same intense way he took in the beauty of the painting. He slowly moved from her slipper covered feet, but the curve of her calves, over the fabric of the light blue nightgown that clung to her body, toward her chest that heaved with panic breathing, and finally settled on her pearl colored eyes.

She noticed a shift in his attention as the grin slowly formed into a deep set frown.

The glimmer of her engagement ring reflected in his eyes.

"You're engaged." It was a deadpan question.

Hinata moved her hand from her mouth and looked at the ring on her hand.

"In title only." Her tone was sadder than she meant it to. He hummed in response.

"Do you love him?"

"No!" The force of her response made them both jump, "I mean… it's an arranged marriage. We were a good match. It's all political."

The burglar visibly relaxed at her statement.

"Ah, now I recognize you," the smile slowly returning to his face, "You're a Hyuuga. The eyes should have given it away but I wasn't sure at first."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably at his words. "Keeping a low profile is difficult when your father is a senator..." He whistled in response.

"Damn, sounds like a tough life, huh, Hinata?"

Immediately she stiffened in response to hearing her name.

"You know my name?"

His eyes bore into hers once more.

They silently looked at each other. The tension growing thicker with each second that passed.

"What do you do with the paintings?"

"I sell them back to museums that they were originally sold from. It's a great way to make a profit," He said softly smiling at her.

Her mouth dropped at the statement. She had read about him in the papers. The thief that holds vintage works for ransom, selling them back to museums and art curators for triple the original cost of the works themselves.

"Your fiancee here, Sasuke Uchiha, he's a huge art fan. This was one piece I couldn't pass up."

A giggle escaped her lips at his statement.

"He really is."

Her eyes sparkled at him in pure amusement. Her long indigo hair and pale skin made her look like a doll. He could feel his mouth going dry at the sight of her.

"So, where is the bastard anyway? It's not right to leave his beautiful finacee alone in such a large house in the middle of the night."

She was visibly uncomfortable with his question, her face hanging low and eyes dropping to her hands sitting in her lap. Idly, she played with her engagement ring.

"He's… he's with the woman he loves…"

Anger boiled in his chest. How could he cheat on such a lovely woman!

"You just let him cheat on you like that?" His words came out rougher than intended causing Hinata to shrink back.

"No! It's really not like that… it's just that, he was with her before our engagement was sprung on us… he was going to marry her before he was going to marry me," her words were ernest, "I like Sakura, really, and they love each other. It's a marriage in name only…"

"But it hurts you."

She smiled sadly to herself.

"I don't know if I'll ever find love but I'm doing what's best for my family and what is required of me. It's an honor."

"I don't believe that," he stood up with his hands balled into fists at his sides. "You just sound like you're regurgitating the same bullshit your family keeps feeding you. This isn't fair to you."

Hinata shook lightly and grabbed the hem of her dress into her small hands. Her eyes watered and her vision began to blur. Truthfully, she didn't want to marry Sasuke. She wanted to find love on her own terms.

A warm hand was placed over hers.

The burglar was kneeling in front of her, his blue eyes looking up to white ones.

"I steal art."

She giggled at that a little.

"Yes, I know. You're going to steal my fiancee's prized possession and he'll never suspect a thing."

"You don't love him," He stated again.

Sadly, she shook her head.

"Then let me steal you, too."

Mouth agape, she looked deep into his eyes. He was sincere.

"Hinata, don't marry him. Just run away with me. Call of the engagement."

She let out a small sob as fresh tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

"I… I can't," The sorrow that sat behind her eyes broke his heart. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Naruto."

"Na-ru-to," She smiled to herself. His name rolled off of her tongue like it belonged there. "Naruto."

"Hinata," He said her name like a reverent sigh.

"I want to leave with you," she asked with complete ernest. "May I?"

His eyes widened in response to her bold question.

"I-I would love it if you did!" He sputtered giving her a huge fox-like grin in response.

"Wait here!" Swiftly she ran into her bedroom and began throwing as many personal items as she could into an overnight bag.

Running into Sasuke's room, she grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and began to write. She wouldn't go through with this marriage. Taking her ring, she placed it on top of the letter, knowing he would see it when he returned from Sakura's in the morning.

With her bag on her shoulder, she met Naruto in the living room. He had replaced his sweater but opted to keep the mask off with his leather bag slung over his shoulder.

He extended a hand toward her.

"You ready?"

She took it without hesitation.


End file.
